Sea of Life
by MindIIBody
Summary: Sesshoumaru is searching for the 'sea of life' to save his mate before it's too late, but what he finds in there will not be what he had searched for. Completely AU
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In a deep dark forest, there laid a rumor, where all males come to meet their end, lured away by the sirens, there they will be led to the sirens by song. The voice of a siren is enchanting...and so they are used to lure the men to them... Behind the deep and dark forest, there laid an ocean, it was huge, or so it was said to be,and beautiful too, with pure sparkling blue waters it had many inhabitants. It was said that the magical properties could heal anyone, even if that person was at the brink of death.

That is why, Sesshoumaru is going there now, before the forest was a man...no, youkai. He was a daimyo of the western regions of Japan. Standing tall at 6 feet, or more, he gave of a regal aura that would have made even a giant bow. Yes, he was beautiful too, with long snow white hair that shined brightly in the morning's sun, pale skin, andwonderfully sculptured face. It was no wonder he was a lord. He wore his usual white attire and usual armor, with two swords at his side. He was ready for whatever was to come at him in the forest, little did he know, the forest contained many things...beyond anyone's imagination.

Stepping into its territory, he made his way into the seemingly deep, 'dark' forest, walking in; he immediately felt a change in the atmosphere. Turning his head back sharply, he saw that there was an invisible barrier, seeing how the outside seems to be more blurred and from where he had entered, there was waterlike ripples in the air showing distrubance in the barrier. Turning his head back towards attention, what was before him was indeed something out of this world. There was a huge valley; the scenery was breathtaking, and beautiful. You can see a rainbow from a waterfall on the right, peacocks flying freely in the air. The forest tree was big and beautiful and was practically glowing with life that will never be seen in the outside world.

He was at awe at the sight, and somehow he couldn't help but stand there in shock for a moment, before shaking his head and thought, 'I must continue...for Emi.' And so he continued on his way to the valley, where he sought for the ocean of life and its healing properties.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tee hee hee…I hope you like this beginning, I'm experiment on creative writing, tell me how it is, ne? If you want to know how I got this story start, here's the link.http/ advancedanime. com/displayimage. php?pid96219 It was a wonderful picture! I hope you all think so too, I loved the elegance in the picture, and hope you'll see why I decided to make a story out of it. Thanks, review please! Oh yes, you might want to remove all the spaces from the link as well... 


	2. Chapter 1: Life of a Hime

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I don't even own their products, and I would like to say I wish I did own Sesshoumaru, that would have been the best late birthday present from my father, but as you know, life's not fair. So yeah, hope you like the chapter.**

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to **Inu-child1** and **Rin-elwin**, my first two reviewers. I hope to see your support once more on this chapter, if there is any mistakes, please do mail me about it. Or you can be my editor; I'm looking for one now to help me proof read this stupid thing. So yeah, anyone who is free and willing, please give me a heads up. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter One: _Life of a Hime_**

Far from the entrance of the valley which the mysterious lord had just entered from, to where the waterfall stood proudly, following down the falling waters, we step through them. To reveal a hidden cavern, dark and gloomy looking, water droplets are seen in the dark cave; dripping from its rooftop, going further into the cave, we soon see a light. Moving towards the light, we soon see a huge ocean. The ocean possessed a magnificent sight!

The beautiful scenery was unlike none other, this ocean was located inside the cave! The upper regions of the cave had glowing specks in them, which made it look like a night sky; and was reflected beautifully by the ocean's pure waters, which made it look like one is stepping into the night sky itself. Except for the ocean had an intriguing glow to it, underneath all of the reflection from above. In that glow you'll see a huge palace if one looked close enough, it was an old palace, built similar to the one the Emperor of Japan has. The only difference is that this one is under water, and its inhabitants...were mermaids and more...

In that palace below the surface of the ocean, you can see many mermaids swimming about; their fishlike tails were beautiful, possessing unearthly colors such as coral colored hair. Or milky white hair, it was a beautiful sight to see them, their tails moved in graceful curves, all balanced and smooth like, just like a snake. Their long fins were beautifully trailing on the sides or on the back of them. Moving swiftly and gracefully in the waters they moved room to room, place to place; all either holding trays or baskets of clothing and more.

Going into the ocean and towards the palace, we soon past the barrier that protects the place, and into the palace we go. Going into the heart of the glowing palace, we hear singing; it was a song full of longing...

"_Toki no mukou kaze no machi e nee tsureteitte_

_Shiroi hana no yume kanaete..."_

Going through a beautiful garden we come to a room, where a sliding door blocks us from the voice. Through the doors was a huge room, it was large and spacious, full of art works and kanji letters of little sayings here and there. In the middle of the tatami floor was a pond, the pond was filled with water, reflecting in the water was stars, admirable little stars that resembled the scenery from above. Floating on the pond was many glowing water lilies; candles were planted deep within their cores. Their petals were transparent, therefore one could see right through them and into the water's color.

"_Amai yubi de kono te o tori nee tooi michi o_

_Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba e…_"

On that pond was a girl...no woman, she lay facing downward but the lower portion of her body and her face was pulled towards the left. Her right arm was placed beneath her head to make her position much more comfortable; while her left arm seemingly sink into the water. The maiden was dressed in a bright red kimono, with floral sakura patterns adorning the ends of her kimono, sleeves and shoulders. With a white color blend in the red kimono as well, the white regions were located around the floral patterns. With a black obi on, tied into a butterfly obi, she laid there.

"_Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari_

_Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari_

_Shiawase no imi o hajimete shiru no deshou…_"

Her hair was blacker than the waters underneath her, falling about her in a messy yet alluring way, her skin was creamy like. With huge eyes, that had the color of dark chocolate and ruby red lips, she was indeed an enchanting being to look at. Her hair was adorned with a kanzashi ornament, shaped into a group of red sakuras, nicely pinned above her forehead on the left side. Her ebony bangs and fell lazily towards the waters she laid on, as she finished her song with her alluring voice.

"_Tsureteitte.._."

As she finished the doors slid open to reveal a mermaid, she had a magnificent color of light pink for her hair; her eyes were the color of gold. They were shaped seductively on her face, as well as her other features, long nose, pink lips, slender neck to her small shoulders and full bust, nicely shaped hips. The mermaid was beautiful as well, but she wouldn't be described as a gorgeous being such as the other woman on the pond. The mermaid had a green tail, which set her apart from the woman currently lying on the pond. The mermaid smiled beautifully at the woman as she swam forward, she then addressed the woman with an ethereal tone of voice, "Ohayo gozaimasu, hime-sama, I am here to give you the message that your morning meal is prepared and ready for you to consume."

The woman laying on the pond seem to brighten up considerable as she first saw the mermaid, before her eyes held nothing, but seeing the mermaid her eyes lid up with glee. As she then replied, "Ren-san, didn't I tell you never to call me 'hime-sama' ever again?"

The mermaid's eyes soften at the memory of a miniature version of the woman before her pulling her on hand and pleaded to her never to call the girl 'hime' again. She smiled slightly as she then replied, "Hai...you did, but it is a rule that I address you in your proper status, not as though you and I are equal. Rin-sama, you know the rules as well as I, so please do not be difficult, Michiko-sama wants to meet with you as well today."

The woman identified as Rin brightened now in a perkier mood as she heard this, standing up on the pond she then asked excitedly, near to the point of shaking in excitement, "Hontou! Haha-ue has asked for me? I'm so happy! I must hurry then, come, come you simply MUST help me dress, Ren-san!"

Ren laughed at her enthusiasm as she nodded her head, and helped her dress.

---------------------------------------------------------

After much debating and arguing, they finally decided on a juni-hito that was 5 layered, the colors from the insides were a dark red, leading outwards to a light pink. Which complimented nicely on her red lips, and rosy appearances; she next then brushed her hair quickly, not wanting to do her hair up into her real style that would usual take too much time and effort. Slipping on her socks and getas, she soon was ready to meet her mother, but first thing was first: food.

As soon as she finished, Rin had finished her meal, she finished extra early to see her mother. It has been fifty years since her mother was able to call her into her presence, and now that she finally got to see her mother again, she was ecstatic!

Walking quickly yet gracefully into the hall that lead to the thrown room, Rin couldn't help but feel a little nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Usually when her mother calls her into this hallway, it was for either a mission or for something she had to do to fulfill her duty as princess of the palace. It was almost always hard and almost **always** impossible to accomplish, but Rin always made her mother proud when she accomplished what she was to do, and therefore placing herself into her mother's favored side.

Stopping in front of two huge golden doors, that had carvings of which resembled heaven, earth, and hell, she knocked lightly, though most people would think that such a knock on such thick and grand doors would not be heard. It certainly would have surprise anyone if they saw those same doors opening now, Rin smiled brightly and waltz through, she almost skipped in joy for being able to see her mother once more. Stepping into the room, she observed it once more, it has been 59 years since she last seen it, and every time she does, it never cease to amaze her with its beauty. It was huge, grand actually, with golden walls, ceiling, pillars that was carved into peacocks, mermaids and more. The floor was made of pure marble that was always polished and cleaned till you see your own reflection on it, on the walls there were ancient scrolls that held old kanji letters, which were words of wisdom left from their ancestors. If it was not those scrolls, it would be a weapon, kodachis, katanas, and little daggers and more, they were all made from unique and powerful beings, and so those weapons have inherited some strong magical properties themselves. Which Rin always found fascinating, but her mother will never permit her to touch one, she didn't know why but she hopes to find out one day.

Arriving at the end of the many stairs that led up to her mother's throne seating, she stood, going to her knees, she next bowed lowly at the waist, her head did not touch the floor due to the fact she was not a servant. It wasn't until she heard the delicate voice of her mother's that she then stood. "Stand…Rin."

Rin stood happily, gazing up the many stairs with it's beautiful golden railings that was wrapped about with a nice golden rose vine, she then saw those same old transparent curtains the hid her mother from her. Rin wanted to rip those curtains at times, because it hid her goddess mother from her, but she knew her place, and therefore never dares step up one step from where she stood. Keeping her gaze downward she humbly spoke to her mother, since she is one of her mother's subjects in this room, she was not allowed to use such relationship of mother to daughter speech. "Michiko-sama, I am here as you requested. May I ask what is it that you wish to see me about?"

The woman behind the golden transparent curtains seem to shift slightly before speaking, "I have sent for you to receive a mission from me…will you accept this mission?"

Rin's gaze became slightly hazy as she tried not to clench her fist in anger and hate, she hated being a hime, because of its stupid responsibilities and it's also because she could never just be a daughter to her mother. Rin was never a girl to ask for much, but this was ridiculous, even for her. "It would be my honor that I accept what ever task you give me, Michiko-sama."

The woman before her nodded some, not that she would have noticed but she did, and spoke once more, with her soft and gentle voice that floated towards her ears, "I want you to go outside, go into the valley and seek out the person who has trespassed into our lands. There has been rumored that he is strong, and very cunning, I want you to seek him out and see if he is a qualified candidate for your ceremony of passing."

Rin couldn't believe her ears, as she blinked slightly, bringing her gaze upwards, towards the woman before her daringly, as she spoke in a voice full of disbelief, "Y-you want me to see, if he's a qualified c-candidate? W-why should we do that?"

The woman seems to take her question in consideration as she spoke once more, "It was also rumored he is the daimyo of the western regions of Japan, such a man is indeed qualified to be a candidate, Rin, you know as well as I do that you will need a mate to become queen. You need to leave progeny before becoming queen and lady of this court, it is not my rules, it is the law, and I have named you my heiress two hundred years ago. Now I expect you **will** live up to what I expect from you, do not disappoint me now by denying me of what you are suppose to do. I do not wish to linger here and speak more on this subject; you are to do what you are told to do, and what is prophesized. So go now! I no longer wish to speak, I am tired from my journeys and wish to rest…be gone."

Rin held back tears as she left the room, fighting with herself she ran into her room, sitting there to calm herself she then thought about what her mother told her to do, '_you will need a mate to become queen…leave progeny…not my rules, it is the law…I have named you my heiress two hundred years ago…do not disappoint me now…So go now! I am tired from my journeys and wish to rest…be gone._' Rin felt a tear dropped from her eyes as she thought, a cold little pain ran through her system as she tear, she then realized something she never had before, '**_I am…alone!_**'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone I know you do not know some of the words, so here, let me educate some of you, not to offend you all of course, but just to let you know what's going on. Okay, first thing first, a juni-hito is a kimono that has a origin that dates back to the Heian Period in Japan. 

**Q. Why did I use this type of clothing for Rin?**

**A**. Because when I watched the Inuyasha the movie 3, I noticed the clothing of the mean people who had picked on our favorite character Inuyasha, the males in particular. The tall hats and strange yet weird clothing, then there was the females, I researched some of them and ending up with this clothing. Juni-hito, which literally means 'Twelve Layers' and is actually worn in many layers actually the most would be 20 layers, I think. And in these days, the hair styles were obviously stupid, that's why in the series Inuyasha barely had any of those ridiculous hair styles, so do not fret. I will not make Rin have any of those stupid hair styles either. Sorry if I offend anyone there though, and as for the layers of clothing, they usually are suppose to represent the colors and patterns of nature and stuff from what I have read. If you want to know more do some researching of your own. That's about it…I guess.

**Names of the Characters and it's meanings:**

**Michiko: Beautiful wise child**

**Rin: Cold…or companion in some translation**

**Ren: Water Lily (that name was chosen with many thanks to Rin-elwin)**

**Song's Lyrics in English Version (It's a song I heard from Tsubasa Chronicles so I don't know the artist and stuff like that, sorry, but I DID give the credit. It's in episode 20/21 I think. It's a good song here's the lyrics for real):**

**Please, take me away to the town of wind on the other side of time.**

**Grant the wish of my pure, white flower.**

**Grab me by the hand with your gentle fingers, and take me far away.**

**Guide me to your land, so I can be with you.**

**Without even a whisper of your song, on this fateful afternoon,**

**Two lovers awake to become one.**

**For the first time, they learn what is true happiness is.**

**Take me away...**


	3. Chapter 2: Tabi no Tochuu de

**_Chapter Two:_** **Tabi no Tochuu de**

Sesshoumaru walked through the huge forest; while he walked he also observed his surroundings, being sure to keep in mind where he was stepping. So he would know the way out when he gets what he needed and end his long journey to help save his mate. He walked silently onwards, amazed at how this forest seems to glow with life and happiness, the animals didn't even seem afraid of his presence at all. It was an amazing sight to see, especially for him anyways, almost every living thing that was outside of this place feared him, but here, it was totally different.

Instead, everything seems to be happier and more relaxed around him than the inhabitants outside. He looked forward, head high, walking straight and proud with a gracefulness that was only found in a lord such as himself. He followed his first instincts, which was used for survival, searching for water, shelter and food. He followed his heightened senses to find the water nearby. Following his nose, he soon came near to what he supposed was water, considering the more refreshing smell and shining luster of light on water nearby. One would be able to see it since it practically glittered in the sun's light, in between the trees of the forest.

Causing him to want to put his hands up to block the bright light out, but his pride would never allow him to do so. Therefore he stared straight back at the gleaming light, almost glaringly as he walked onwards. He was about to enter the clearing of water until he heard some splashing noises?

Listening more intently now, he noticed there **_IS_** splashing noises from the water; curiosity taking over him. He decided to go and check it out, walking towards his right; he stealthily hid himself within the shadow's grasp, hiding in it with a predator's sight. Sesshoumaru listened as the noises got louder, as well as some...laughter? Now he was indeed intrigued as to whom it could be.

Last he heard no one has come in here and came out alive, so it intrigued him as to why there will be someone here. Not to mention a woman no less. A wonderful sound she made, it was light, with a tint of an innocence he couldn't help but admire. No woman could ever possess such an innocent laughter such as hers; all the ones he knew were sly, diabolical, detestable, shameless, loathing, villainous women. Except one...his mate, his perfect mate, he never expected to find such perfection in one woman, but if you were to compare his mate's laughter with the one he was hearing. He knew without a doubt that she too loses in comparison to the laughter he was now hearing.

It was so soft...and airily, short and cute, with no hint of worry, troubles or anything negative, it was...so pure. He couldn't help but feel lured towards it; his dark inner beast craved this being, this person that seemingly emanates such purity. In all his six hundred years of living, he never heard or saw anything like this place. He couldn't help but want to stay here longer...or maybe forever. _'Maybe Emi would like to come here as well..._' he thought as his mood slightly improved the one thought that helped his mood besides the captivating laughter he was following.

Soon he reached a huge boulder where the laughter seems to come from, it was now gone, but he knew that the enchanting sound came from here, he just...knew. He couldn't help but feel as though he had to see who it was...not caring if the person was dressed or not, Sesshoumaru peeked…err, looked slightly over the stone. And his bows furrowed with shock, and his eyes slightly widened at the sight.

There was a woman, and she was standing in the middle of a deserted pond, and from the looks of it there seemed to be a mini waterfall in front of her too. Flowers bloomed around the place; beautiful white, gold, orange, and red flowers bloomed. They came in different shapes and sizes, it was beautiful. The woman in question had her back faced to him, causing Sesshoumaru's interest in her to multiply more. From what he could tell, she had long, velvety midnight back hair that seems to glimmer in the sun's light beautifully.

The water only covered up to her waist from what he could tell, her delicately shaped arms wrapped around her bust area from what he could tell. Her skin was a marble-like pale, with a smooth texture that only seemed to sparkle with all that water droplets on her. Her hair was long and covered her back side, and covered the majority of her body underneath the water as well. He couldn't help but want know what she look like. Hoping she would just...turn a little his way, he keep his passive face on as always, he walked into the clearing.

Not before announcing his presence as he stepped on a twig on purpose, that...caught the woman's attention. And when she turned, he knew for a fact that if it was another person had seen her; they probably fall down in shock, or stare at her in awe. Considering he was not _'another'_ person, he just merely stared at the woman before him, taking in what he saw of her now. She was a beauty...no not a mere beauty, she was a goddess.

Her face was shaped in a heart shape almost, her dark bangs plastered onto her forehead, her eyes held a frightened look and full of worry. It sparkled with a light brown color almost in the sun's light. Her nose was long and classically placed on her face, with rosy lips to follow underneath it, with high cheek bones, pale complexion. She was gorgeous; and his theory was correct as his gaze went downwards. Her delicate arms were wrapped around her bust area, covering them from anyone's wandering eyes, and in her situation it was his that she was trying to block off.

From the looks of it though, it was nice and full, not enormous, they looked firm and was nicely added to her already feminine body. Her hips from what he could tell were flared wonderfully; dragging his wandering eyes back up, he looked at her shoulders for a moment. Wondering if those small shoulders is really weak or not, or was it just another attribute to tempt him.

He now stared back at her face, staring at her eyes, he then spoke, "You are human."

Though he made it sound as a statement, it really wasn't; the maiden before him seems to be more intelligent than what he gave credit for as she replied, "N-no, milord."

His elegant ebony brow rose in amusement as he stares at her questionably; as though sensing and knowing that look. She spoke up once more, not stuttering as before, "I'm a nymph..."

He gave her an amused stare before slightly raising his head upwardly, sniffing the air around her, trying to see if she was lying, but as he sniffed. He noticed she did not have a human scent at all, not even a trace of it, so she wasn't lying, but her scent was heady. It smelled of different types of flowers and that of fresh water. It explained the flowers around this pond, and the water backed up her other scent as well. It was a nice combination to him, refreshing and nice all at once; he couldn't help but feel attracted to its smell as well. Considering he was a inu, he couldn't help but feel attracted to nice smells and things that gives him a non-threatening aura, and the maiden before gave him all that.

So looking at her once more, he spoke, "You name."

She nodded her head and smiled gently, startling him for a moment though he didn't show it, she then said with a whisper, "It's Rin."

He nodded his head, and looked amused for a moment as he then commented, "Your clothes."

Giggling slightly she then spoke, "I am a crossbreed in my kind; I am part water nymph, and because I am part of them I have no need for such things, my other part deals with flowers. This is why the scenery here has so many flowers, and it's surrounding this pond, this is my home."

He observed her closely as though checking for lies, but found none, so he nodded his head, and turned to leave. Before he can do so, he heard her call out to him, "Wait!"

He turned slightly towards her, as she smiled once more in relief as he turned towards her, she then asked, "May I know your name since you know mines?"

Sesshoumaru glared slightly before answering, "Sesshoumaru...you will address me as a daimyo if we are to meet again."

The maiden smiled once more, feeling better in his presence she then letting her hands fall to her sides, as she relax herself and baring herself to him as she did so. He couldn't help but feel slightly agitated by her careless yet trusting act, as well as feeling himself aroused by the sight of her voluptuous body. He then spoke in a forced monotone voice, "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to see your body."

As he turns away from her, leaving her alone in the beautiful glen, he totally missed her astute smirk as he walked away. Turning her attention back towards the little waterfall, she then spoke, "I've just finished step one in our little game, lets see how long '_this Sesshoumaru-sama_' can hold me off."

She giggled slightly to herself before she heard an arrogant laughter behind her, turning sharply towards the sound of that laughter she glared. "Kiyoko..."

At the sound of the name, a woman appeared from the dark forest, she was gorgeous as well as woman in the water. She wore a bloody red juni-hito that bled from the dark color black to red; with black dragons embroider on her sleeves and hem lines. Her obis consist of the color gold in a wavy pattern that suited her hair greatly. Her long wavy hair was golden as gold itself reaching down to her calves, with dazzling blue eyes that matched the purest of water, skin pale as the white clouds in the sky and match in its texture she too, was indeed goddess-like. Her eyes stared mockingly at the woman in the water, her eyes slanted in a seductive way, with a long nose and hot pink lips, she spoke with a chime like voice laced with huge dislike, "My, my imoto-chan...Aren't you being a little too confident now? You know this is what can be your downfall-"

She was cut off as the woman in the water interrupted, "Like you did with your prey?"

Dazzling blue glared hatefully into defiant chocolate eyes as the woman scoffed at the woman on the land, "I am not you, Kiyoko, do not place me in your column, lets not forget who haha-ue choose to be heir."

Kiyoko glared menacingly at her little sister as she then smirked deviously, "You know, I can always go tell 'pretty boy' what you really are, and what your plans are, Rin-chan."

Rin smirked innocently before speaking, "I do not know what you are talking about..."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes at her little sister's faked innocence, "Do not play me for a fool, you know very well what I am talking about, you conniving little wrench."

"Now, now Kiyoko, you know as well as I do that there is no need for such foul language..." taunted Rin.

"Why you!" cried Kiyoko in outrage before a bright light erupted in front of her before she can reach her little sister.

"Kiyoko…Rin, calm yourselves..." cried a whispering voice.

There stood another beautiful woman in place of where the bright light had been; she looked exactly like Kiyoko. Only her eyes were the color of emerald and her skin was darker in color giving her a creamy complexion unlike her other sister. Her hair unlike her sister's also, had been tied into a high ponytail, pulling the hair from her beautiful face. She glance at her two sisters calmly as she spoke once more turning towards her twin sister, "Kiyoko, you know haha-ue will not like to know that you are starting trouble again, so remove yourself from this place before she finds out."

Kiyoko looked outraged before screaming, "I'm **_YOUR_** **TWIN**, but you always, **_ALWAYS_** block for her! Have you no sense as to who is truly your **blood**, Kimiko!"

The woman identified as Kimiko only looked at her sister before speaking in her whisper like voice once more, "As I have said before, Kiyoko, remove yourself before you are caught, it will not help your case if haha-ue sees to it that she punishes you herself."

Kiyoko suppressed a shiver as she heard the word 'punishes' and 'herself' as she turned her sight back to Rin and spoke threateningly, "I will show you one day who really deserve that place, you good for nothing!"

Turning back to her twin she spoke, "I will not forget this Kimiko, I promise!"

She all but shouted as she disappeared. Kimiko shook her head as she watched her sister disappear, it wasn't until she turned that she felt her younger sister run into her arms. Her golden juni-hito that bled from pure white to gold with black dragons embroiders on the sleeves and hem lines. The juni-hito prevented her from truly hugging her younger sibling. Her green leafy obi prevented her from bending too much to bend down towards the shorter girl, since she was in water, Kimiko found it hard to bend over to rightfully hug her. Rin ran towards her older sister, crashing almost violently into her elder sibling's body she held onto her for dear life, regaining some of her manners she spoke gratefully, "Arigato, Kimiko-nee-san!"

Kimiko smiled at her sister's cute response, patting her on the head she pulled away and gently scold her, "You know better than to provoke Kiyoko, Rin-chan."

Rin nodded her head and then replied, "Yeah, but she's started it, coming here and threatening me like that. I don't like being threatened, and she **_ALWAYS_** do that, I hate it when she does that. I really don't understand why she does that, always provoking me, scolding me and trying to hurt me. We were so happy before. Why did this started anyways?"

Kimiko frowned hearing that, she knew why it started but she did not wish to let Rin know, for it will only serve to burden her more than her fate already has. She have no wish to hurt her younger sister than their mother have already have, so shaking her head in a negative response she replied, "I don't know little one, now I have to leave. Be sure to be safe and convince that man soon so we can talk again sometimes, it hasn't been that long but everyone missed you dearly."

Rin smiled wifely before replying, "Hai! And I'll bring a gift for everyone too! Wait for me, okay? I'll be home soon, I promise!"

Kimiko nodded her head before disappearing too, leaving Rin alone in nature's gift; the cool pond, beautiful flowers, and a nice sight. After they all left, Rin's smile left, leaving a cold, bone chilling feeling in her, and her heart felt as though a void fill into it. Smiling bitterly she spoke once more, "Yes, I promise to come back and end my journey for the real reason of existence..." as a lone tear cascade down her porcelain face and into the pond's pure water casing ripples of despair through it as fate's plan wraps her in it's painful grasp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please. And if you want to know the translation it's here.**

'**Tabi no Tochuu de' means "In the Middle of a Journey"**


End file.
